Un día blanco
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Oreki Houtarou se encontraba con las mejillas rojas. su hermana lo había descubierto cocinando algo. ¿A Chitanda le gustará su respuesta del día blanco?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Ayer fue el día blanco y yo no me voy a quedar atrás con los fics que se supone son la continuación de los anteriores. Aquí está la tan ansiada respuesta._**

 ** _¡A disfrutarlo!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Hyouka no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Yonezawa Taskohna. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

No era que Oreki Houtarou fuera malo en la cocina, el era experto en cocinar cuando le tocaba aquella clase. Que le diera un poco de pena cocinar, era otra cosa.

Sólo lo hacía como requisito en su escuela y como un pasatiempo en su casa pero justo ahora se encontraba en la cocina de su casa con un mandil para evitar manchar su ropa.

Lo peor de todo, eran sus mejillas rojas, su hermana mayor lo había cachado cantando una cancioncita mientras preparaba panquecitos.

 **-¿Para quien serán Houtarou?** -Preguntó con burla.

 **-A ti no te importa** -Preguntó enojado.

 **-Al parecer es para una chica, bueno, me alegra que mi pequeño hermano recibiera un regalo de una linda chica**

 **-Callate**

Y decidió ignorarla. Aunque se sentía un poco nervioso ante la atenta mirada de su hermana, sólo suspiro, era mejor terminar con aquella importante tarea.

Al día siguiente, a parte de llevar con su mochila con sus cuadernos, llevaba bolsa a parte. Sentía que así al menos nadie iba a opinar algo ofensivo con respecto a ese día. Caminaba por las calles, veía las tiendas con el usual color blanco y sólo algunos chicos entraban y salían.

Suspiró nervioso al divisar a lo lejos a Chitanda, tragó saliva un poco nervioso y continuo caminando.

 **-¡Buenos días Oreki-san!** -Así había sido recibido.

Con suerte no había muchos chicos en ese estacionamiento particular de sólo bicicletas.

 **-Buenos días Chitanda** -Respondió un tanto nervioso. **-Me gustaría vernos después del club, hay algo importante que debo decirte** -Fue lo único que pudo inventar.

 **-¡Claro!** -Ella sonrió como si nada **-Ahí te estaré esperando**

Fue un poco difícil después de esa corta conversación el tratar de alejar a Satoshi de él y de su misteriosa bolsa de más. Pero con el solo recordatorio de que Satoshi era obligado a entregarle una respuesta a Ibara, ya que al fin ella había entregado su chocolate y a regañadientes el lo recibió.

Claro, le tuvo que entregar una caja un poco más pequeña a Ibara, ella había sido otra chica que le había entregado chocolates en forma de agradecimiento. Ibara pensó que así podría causarle celos a Satoshi.

 **-Satoshi es un idiota que nunca se dará cuenta de quien es el regalo** -Fue lo que me respondió a Ibara cuando se encontraron.

 **-Eso si no te lo puedo negar** -Suspiro con cansancio. **-Sólo quisiera que se pueda dar cuenta como tú con Chi-chan...**

 **-¿Yo?** -Preguntó un tanto curioso.

 **-Si, miras mucho a Chi-chan pero si tu plan es entregarle esa respuesta a ella entonces te ayudaré a que Satoshi no los interrumpa**

 **-Si no fuera mucha molestia**

Y así había sido después de su conversación. Después de un rato todos estaban reunidos después de clases, sólo fueron unas cuántas preguntas y sugerencias a la presidenta en cuanto a las actividades del club se referían. Entre algunas discusiones y temas por abordar, tanto Satoshi fue obligado por Ibara a salir del club con la excusa de que este le tenía que entregar su regalo.

 **-Cada día ellos son más escandalosos** -Chitanda se sincero.

 **-No lo dudo, sólo espero que al fin Satoshi se de cuenta de Ibara**

 **-¿Tan mala es su situación?** -Preguntó Chitanda con curiosidad.

 **-Es un tanto problemática por parte de ambos** -Oreki de apresuró en guardar sus cuadernos en su mochila **-Y realmente estoy más del lado de Ibara que Satoshi**

 **-Ya veo...**

Chitanda volteó a la ventana. El aire frío entraba pero eso no les importó. Oreki pensó que era el momento adecuado para sacar aquella cajita que había cuidado todo ese tiempo.

Se levantó de su asiento y todo el hombro de Chitanda, quien brinco en su lugar y dio vuelta para verlo.

 **-Lamento la tardanza pero...** -Un poco sonrojado, desvío la mirada y le mostró la caja de blanco color **-Está es mi respuesta, espero que te guste**

Chitanda no entendía hasta que recordó que día era. 14 de marzo era el día en el que los hombres con obligación le devolvian un regalo a las chicas que le habían dado un chocolate el 14 de febrero a modo de respuesta y obligación.

Sin decir palabra alguna. Chitanda abrió la caja para encontrarse cuatro panquecitos de color blanco. Tomó uno con delicadeza y lo mordió.

La cobertura era blanca, el pan era oscuro pero el relleno, era un tanto cremoso de color rosa. Un tanto salido del tema que todo debía ser del color blanco pero a ella no le importó. Lo que más trataba de concentrarse era el sabor y la textura. Era demasiado delicioso y muy suave.

Sus mejillas se pintaron de un color rojo y soltó un gritito de satisfacción. Los restos del panquecito habían quedado en sus mejillas, Oreki pensó que se veía como una pequeña niña tratando de controlarse por no brincar o gritar.

 **-Están deliciosos** -Fue cuando al fin pudo hablar **-¿Realmente los hiciste?**

 **-Soy muy bueno en la cocina, sólo que no les digas a los demás, es un secreto que aún quiero mantener fuera de Satoshi** -Se sincero Oreki.

 **-Prometo no decirle a nadie Oreki...** -Una linda sonrisa se asomó de Chitanda.

Como si ella se tratará de un imán, Oreki camino a ella, se acercó y subió su mano a su mejilla donde tenía algunos rastros del panquecito. Con cuidado las quito pero lo que más miraba eran los labios rosados de Chitanda.

Pero ante sus pensamientos tuvo que separarse y rascar su cabello muy nerviosamente. Chitanda sólo soltó risitas antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Gracias por mi regalo Oreki** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia **-Espero que sigas cuidando de mi como todo este tiempo**

 **-Igual espero lo mismo** -Oreki le imitó.

Cuando ambos se volvieron a ver sólo se sonrieron. Oreki de acercó a la mesa a tomar sus cosas, dio la vuelta y vio la sonrisa más grande de Chitanda. Los últimos rayos del sol se hacían presentes y ella era envuelta en ellos.

Fue cuando ella volteó, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos grandes y brillantes.

 **-¿Nos vamos?** -Preguntó embobado.

 **-¡Claro!** -Respondió con entusiasmo antes de cerrar con mucho cuidado su caja, ir por sus cosas y llegar a su lado.

Estaban por bajar las escaleras cuando sonrió como una mano pequeña tomaba con timidez la suya. Entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella. Oreki se sentía bien y feliz. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Chitanda era la más hermosa que había visto.

Y por un momento pensó que esperaría con ansias los chocolates de Chitanda para el próximo año. Y de igual manera, Chitanda pensó en los panquecitos que le esperarian al llegar a casa y no pudo evitar pensar en los del próximo año.

Realmente lo anhelaban los dos.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Debería existir el día blanco en mi país. ¿No saben que es el día blanco? Busquen en Google y sabrán la respuesta._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel. El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Jueves 15 de Marzo de 2018_**


End file.
